ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Years Revenge Part 2
Plot We open on a dark screen. Owen(narrating): Last time on this series….Ah who am I kidding! You all wouldn't be here if you didn't see it! And we were just about to find out where my powers came from! Come on let's get back to it! We cut back to the room with Agate, the Leader, and Owen. Agate: Come on! Don't keep us in suspense! Tell me what it is! The leader starts an evil laugh, and steps back. Leader: I don't know how, but the evil ruler surely is on our side today! This kid contains trace amounts of Celestialsapien! Perfect! It's just what we need! Agate steps back in shock. Agate: Celestialsapien? Him? Quit joking. He looks at the computer, and sees. Agate: Huh. I guess you aren't joking. But this makes no sense! How can this kid, with human parents, have DNA with the most powerful alien out there? Leader: Who cares right now? All that matters is, now he can be revived in no time! Suddenly, they hear banging sounds from a long distance away. Agate: Grrr, it’s the stupid Sarth and Amy again. I'll take care of them. He begins to leave, but the Leader stops him. Leader: Wait. I have a plan. Sarth and Amy are running down the metal corridor in a frenzy. Sarth: We need to hurry! Who knows what they’ll do with Owen? Suddenly, Agate stands in their way, and he appears to be a foot taller. Agate: Well well well. Looke who we have here. Sarth changes into Rifter immediately. Rifter: No time for talking, only for punching! Rifter charges, and makes several rifts, popping in and out of them, trying to confuse Agate. Agate tracks his moves easily with his five eyes, and strikes him in the stomach. Rifter flies into a wall, rebounds off of it, then changes into Ignium. Ignium: Why you! He shoots a giant wave of fire. Agate shakes his head in disappointment. Agate: Wow, did you even pay attention to our last fight? He eats the fire effortlessly. Amy then taps her tool, and an electric net unravels out of it. She throws it at Agate, and it fully covers him. It starts electrocuting him, but he shows no signs of hurt. Agate: Arvaterrans are immune to electricity. He rips the net in half, and throws it back at Amy. Ignium burns the net up before it can hit Amy. Amy grabs her tool back. Ignium changes into Lighthead, and fires a light beam at Agate. Agate eats that too. Agate: Mm, not as tasty as fire, but still a nice meal. Agate breathes fire at Lighthead, melting some of Lighthead’s metal receivers. Lighthead starts to dissipate, before Amy hits the Omnitrix symbol, changing him back. Amy’s tool then changes into a cryoblaster. Amy: You should chill out! She shoots freezing liquid, freezing Agate in ice. Amy: Yes! Got him! Agate breaks it with his hand, and steps out. Agate: Oh come on, everyone knows that if you say ‘I got them,’ you never actually got them. Now then… He pulls Owen out of his body, who is still asleep. Sarth: It's Owen! But how did you- Agate: Ugh, do you want my LIFE STORY? Be quiet and let me talk! Now then… He tightens his grip on Owen’s head, and Owen grunts in pain. Sarth: Stop! Agate grins. Agate: Oh, you want me to stop? Stand down then. Sarth: Fine! We give up! Agate snickers. Agate: Good. He stretches out his hand, expecting something. Sarth: What? Agate: I want YOUR Omnitrix. He then looks over to Amy. Agate: And YOUR tool. Amy and Sarth are in shock. Amy: What? No! Agate frowns, and tightens his grip on Owen’s head. Agate: Oh, they're more important to you than this kid? He gets ready to crush his skull. Agate: Your choice then. He tightens his grip even more, but before he can crush his skull, Sarth grunts, and detaches the Omnitrix off of his chest, and holds it out to Agate. Amy then holds out her tool. Agate then smiles, and grabs them. Agate: Wow, I actually didn't think you'd do it. He then examines the tool. Agate: A pretty simple but powerful tech device. But, we have enough tech here. He crushes the tool in his hand, and drops the pieces on the floor. Amy winces and covers her face. Agate then examines the Omnitrix. Agate: A very powerful transformation tool. People in search of one would travel across galaxies to get it. But, we have all the alien DNA we need thanks to me. He drops the Omnitrix on the ground, and crushes it with his foot. Sarth winces, and clenches his fists. Agate then breathes fire on what’s left, turning it into ash. Sarth: Ugh...Ok, you have what you want! Now give us back Owen! Agate wags his finger condescendingly. Agate: Ah ah ah. I just said I wouldn't kill him. I never said I'd give him back. Sarth steps back. Sarth: But...you…. Agate creates a giant energy ball in his hand, then thrusts it, creating a giant energy wave, obliterating the hallway, Sarth, and Amy. Agate snickers. Agate: Bye bye… Agate absorbs Owen again, and walks away. He then walks into the leaders room, and sets Owen down on a table. Leader: Sarth and Amy? Agate: Dealt with. Leader: Great. Now then… He takes out another Gyraterran, and controls it with a remote. He has it extract blood from Owen, and then picks it up. He then walks over to a sphere with a glowing black mass in it. He then throws the Gyraterran in, which disappears. The black mass starts growing bigger. Leader: Yes! With just a few more samples, we can- Suddenly, the mass breaks through the sphere, and starts violently jerking around the room. Leader: Oh no! The sudden burst of energy was too much for him to handle! If we don't fully satisfy him, he could perish! Agate: Ok, I'll extract blood faster then. Leader: No no, that won't be enough. He then pulls a sword from underneath a desk, and tosses it to Agate. Leader: Cut his arm off. Agate is shocked. Agate: Really? Why can't we just throw his whole body in? Leader: I can't risk him absorbing or destroying him from the inside. Just hurry up! Agate absorbs the sword, and then morphs his arm into the shape of one. Agate: Sorry kid. Gotta do what I gotta do. He turns away, and with a swift chop, cuts off Owen’s arm. He turns away, and the camera cuts away so we don't see the wound. Agate: Ah man, that's a lot of blood. Leader: Hurry up! Throw it in! Agate tosses the arm up into the black mass. The black mass suddenly stabilizes, and red eyes form. It floats down, and lands in front of the leader. Leader: Great master Zvaro. I am pleased to- Zvaro flies into the Leader, who shakes for a moment, then disintegrates into a pile of black ash. Agate doesn't seem to show any reaction to this. Agate: Eh, I never liked him anyways. Suddenly, Zvaro rockets through the ceiling, and disappears from view. Agate looks at where he left. Agate: Huh. I never understood what he was for either. Suddenly, Owen wakes up. Owen: Agh...Wha…..Happened? He then sees his arm cut off. Owen: AH! That hurts so much!! He then summons a Moon Stick. Owen: Moon...Healing….Activation! He heals his arm, and the wound closes. Owen: Didn't give the arm back, but oh well. He then stands up, as looks around the room. Owen: Where am I? He then sees Agate looking at him. He steps back to the wall. Owen: No! It's you! Agate cracks his knuckles. Agate: Now, I'm finally going to kill you. Owen then takes a fighting stance. Owen(thought): Ok Owen. Even though you've lost an arm, it's still ok. Just do what Gohan did in that one Dragon Ball special. I mean it was my….right arm. My dominant arm. But just believe in yourself, and- Agate punches him in the face. Owen: Agh! Ok, stop thinking and start fighting. He summons the Holy Grail. Owen: Crisis Make Up! Butterflies swarm around Owen, giving him a power boost. He then charges at Agate, who counters his blows. Owen sticks out his hand. Owen: Mercury Aqua Rhapsody! A water harp appears, and Owen strums it, shooting water jets. Agate breathes fire and evaporates the water. Agate: You’ll have to do better than that. Owen points his finger at Agate. Owen: Venus Crescent Beam Smash! He shoots a beam of energy at Agate, who eats it. Agate: Mm, thanks for the meal. He makes an energy ball, and shoots it. Owen grabs it, trying to throw it back, but it detonates and Owen is hurt. Owen: Agh! He makes a ball of energy in his hand. Owen: I've never seen this anime, but let's hope this attack does something good! Rasengan! He charges at Agate, and the energy ball seems to cut deep in his skin. Owen: Yes! Agate merely regenerates the wound. Agate: Oh come on, at least put up a better fight than your parents. Or Aspidites. This triggers Owen, and he creates multiple clones of himself, and jumps around the room. Agate watches all of them closely, and when they all charge, Agate picks out one, and slams it. It disappears, being a fake. Owen: Hah! He goes for a kick at Agate’s head, but Agate dodges, grabs his leg, and throws him into a computer monitor. Agate: Oh, I love toying with you. Owen grunts, and sits up. Owen(thought): He's tracking me so good. Those eyes must be sharp. He then realizes something. Owen(thought): Of course! He then charges. Owen: Here I come Agate! Agate snickers, and gets ready. Agate: Come on then. He fakes a punch to his stomach, and punches his in the eye. All of Agate’s eyes close, and he covers the big one in the middle, and steps back. Agate: AH! MY EYE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? Owen: Now! He charges at Agate, and puts his arm close to his stomach. Owen: HAAAAA!! He shoots a massive energy wave. Agate: AAAAH!!! The right side of the room is obliterated, and Agate is gone. Owen transforms back, and is panting. Owen: Hu….Hu…..That’ll show you. He then sees a severed computer monitor, with an image still on it. Owen picks it up. Owen: They...scanned my DNA? He then reads it, and is shocked. Owen: N...No way. I'm part Celestialsapien? How? He then shakes his head, and throws the monitor down. Owen: No time. Agate said he fought Mom and Dad, so they just be here. He opens a door, and starts running down the halls. Owen: Grr! This place is like a maze! Where are they? He then sees the destroyed corridor, and stops running. He examines all the melted metal, and destroyed pieces. Owen: If I were a guessing man, I'd say they fought here. He then sees a lump of metal. He lifts it up, and sees Sarth and Amy. He gasps, and checks their pulses. He sighs in relief. Owen: Good. They're still breathing. Barely. He summons two Senzu Beans. Owen: Come on, eat up. He makes them eat, and swallow. They recover, and stand up. Sarth: Agate! Where- Owen hugs them both. Owen: Mom! Dad! So good to see you! Owen starts tearing up. Owen: Th-Th-This has been so crazy! Aspidites, she- Sarth puts his hand on Owen’s shoulder. Sarth: Don't worry Owen. She's fine. Owen: R-Really? Sarth: Yeah. He then sees Owen’s arm not there. Sarth: Owen! What happened to your arm? Owen: They….cut it off. Amy covers her mouth, and hugs Owen. Amy: Oh honey, I'm so sorry. Why would they do that? Owen pushes her away. Owen: Mom, Dad. Have you been hiding something from me? Sarth and Amy are confused by the question. Sarth: Is this really the right time for this? Owen: I think it's the perfect time. So, apparently, I'm part Celestialsapien! Explain that! Sarth and Amy are both shocked. Sarth: You...found out… Owen is shocked by this. Owen: Wai-wai-wait. You knew, this whole time? Sarth: We...knew ever since you became part Appoplexian. Owen: And you didn't tell me because? Sarth: We were worried you might get cocky, being part of the most powerful alien ever. So we hid it from you. Owen: But...I don't understand! How can I be part Celestialsapien? Does it have something to do with my anime powers? Amy: Yes, we’re certain. You see, when you were born, you had this weird disease in you. The doctors had no idea what it was. We have a flashback with a baby Owen, and doctors. Amy(narrating): They had never seen this before, and had no idea how to cure it. Your dad tried using Ethereal, but that didn't work. The doctors told us to prepare for the worst. When then….Your vitals dropped. You stopped breathing, moving, and the doctors panicked. It was at this time, your Dad had to make a big gamble. We see Sarth transforming into Sailor Cosmos. Sarth(narrating): I convinced the two of them to save you. And we did. But I guess in doing so, caused you to become part of them. The flashback ends. Owen sits down, this being a lot for him to take in. Owen: So, what does this have to do with my anime powers? Amy: We’re not exactly sure, but is our best theory. You probably had powers in you all along, you just didn't know. When you tried the Pokemon thing, something triggered, and your powers became unleashed. Owen: But why can't I use powers from anything besides anime? I mean, wouldn't I have powers from video games, books, movies, TV shows, I don't know? Sarth: I guess since anime was the first thing you used, your powers were locked onto that. Owen: O….K? Geez, this is a lot to take in. Suddenly, there is a lot of rumbling. Sarth: Owen, take us to where you were. Please. Owen leads them to the room he was in, and they look around. Sarth: Do you remember anything that happened? Owen scratches his head. Owen: It's all kind of a blur, but I remember a sphere, with a little black thing in it. But I think it was destroyed when I blasted Agate. Sarth: Black thing...Oh no, we have to get outside! They run outside, and they look up at the sky, which is completely black. Sarth: It's happening again…. Owen: What's happening? Sarth sighs. Sarth: Owen, remember when I told you about the epic fight when I was about 16? Owen: Yeah, the thing that nearly destroyed the entire universe? Sarth: Yes. This is it. I thought we destroyed it, but I was apparently wrong. Owen: But I thought you blasted it to smithereens with Sailor Cosmos? Sarth: Well, there wasn't really any way to guarantee it was destroyed. Now quickly, we need to get to the city! Owen grabs them, and teleports them. The city is devastated, and there are no people around . Sarth: Where is everyone? Amy then gasps and points in the distance. There is a giant black mass, looming in the distance. Amy: That’s the target. Sarth: Yeah. Suddenly, the black mass shoots out a small black projectile into the air, and it spreads into multiple projectiles, which land around Sarth, Amy and Owen. They morph into shapes of humans, and charge at Sarth, Owen, and Amy. Owen kicks a few of them, and shoots beams at the ones going towards Sarth and Amy. Owen: What are you waiting for? Transform! Sarth: Agate destroyed my Omnitrix and your mother’s tool. Owen is shocked by this. Owen: Ok. Just stay behind me. Owen sticks out his hand. Owen: Jupiter Oak Evolution! He starts spinning, and green projectiles start flying out, destroying all the fake people. Owen: Yes! They suddenly regrow again, and are even bigger. Owen: Ah! N-No worries Dad! I can take this! Shine Aqua Illusion! He shoots a wave of water, freezing 2, which then shatter. They still regrow. Owen: Ummm, Mars Fire Ignite! He shoots a ball of fire, melting the rest of the fake humans. They regrow back, and a few of them grab Sarth and Amy. Owen: No! Ugh, I need precision for this. He summons a bow and arrow made of fire, and aims it, being careful not to hit Sarth or Amy. Owen: Mars Flame Sniper! He shoots the bow, and it pierces the clones holding Sarth and Amy, as well as he other clones. They regenerate like the other ones. Owen: GRRR! I'm sick of this! He changes into his Appoplexian form, and starts bashing up the clones, which dodge and punch him back. After a few minutes, he changes back. Owen: Ok, that's it! I'm done! He takes out a Spiral Heart Moon Rod. Owen: Rainbow Moon Heart Ache! He spins around, and holds the rod high. A giant heart spreads around them, disintegrating all the clones. Owen is exhausted from this, he's never used his powers this much in one sitting. Owen: I...did it…. Sarth: It's not over yet. We still have to destroy that. He points to the large mass in the distance. Owen then takes out a brooch and waves it. Owen: Moon Eternal Power! Wings appear on him, as well as a power boost, and he gets ready. Amy takes out an energy gun holstered on her leg, and hands another one to Sarth. Amy: We’ll defend you while you're up there. Good luck! Owen: Thanks mom. He turns to face the black mass. He breathes in, and then flies at it. It shoots black energy bullets at him, which he dodges. He summons an Eternal Moon Tiare. Owen: Silver Moon! Feathers appear around him, and he spins around. Owen: Crystal Power Kiss! He holds it up high, and bright light comes out of it. It flies directly into the mass, but does nothing. Sarth and Amy try to blast it with their energy guns, but they do nothing. Owen: This isn't looking good right now. Ok, how about a Kamehameha! He shoots a giant energy blast, which is immediately absorbed by the mass. Owen is about to try something else, when it shoots energy blasts back. He tries to blow them back, but they are too powerful. They blow him out of the sky. Sarth and Amy: Owen! They too get blasted, and fly into buildings. Owen lands on top of a car, smashing it. Owen can't move, and Sarth and Amy are in no condition to fight. The black mass starts to grow, and an earthquake starts. Sarth: This is it...the end of the world. He grabs Amy’s hand, and they brace themselves. Owen(thought): No, we can't give up now! No matter how hopeless things seem, you can't give up! ???(voice): Yeah, you need to beat him! Owen looks up, looking for the source. Owen(thought): Who said that? ???(voice): You don't need to worry about that now! You want to beat him right? Owen(thought): Of course I want to. Can you help me? ???(voice): To do that, you have to help yourself. Owen(thought): Ugh, don't give me this stupid cryptic stuff! Just tell me how! ???(voice): Ok. Just close your eyes, and remember your desire of what you want to do. And then it'll happen. Owen(thought): Ok. Owen closes his eyes. Owen(thought): I want to beat this guy. There are a lot of people counting on me. Mom and Dad may give up, but I won't! Suddenly, something triggers in Owen. He stands up, and starts walking towards the black mass. Sarth: Wh-What is he- The black mass shoots a giant energy wave at Owen. Amy: No! Owen blows it away with a chop. He is now glowing white, and his hair is glowing. Amy: What...is this? Sarth: It's like his power burst, but different. The black mass shoots down 20 of the fake humans, all of which jump on Owen. Owen blows them away, and they disintegrate. Owen keeps walking, until he is right next to the mass. He charges directly into it, and he is not visible. A few seconds pass, when suddenly, the mass starts to shake, and glow with a white light. It screams, before it is gone completely. There is a huge explosion of white light, and Sarth and Amy brace themselves. The white light engulfs the whole city. We then see Sarth and Amy laying in the street. They stand up, and look around. Sarth: Owen saved us. Amy: Yeah! We shouldn't have given up so easily. They look around, but don't see him. Sarth: But, where is he? Amy: You don't think he’s….. Owen laughs, and they turn to see him sitting on top of a destroyed car. Owen: Can't get rid of me that easily. They start crying, and hug Owen. Owen laughs as they hug him. Episode Ends Noteworthy Events Major Events *The leader and Agate are presumably destroyed. *Owen is revealed to have been part Celestialsapien. Minor Events *Owen's arm gets cut off. Characters *Sarth Barum *Amy Barum *Owen Barum Villains *Leader *Agate Aliens Used *Rifter *Ignium *Lighthead Category:Episodes